Roter Schnee
by GossiP.Sister
Summary: Eine geschichte über ronald Weasley. Mutter natur spielt verückt. Es ist heiß, viel zu heiß. Ron hat ständig pech und was Draco damit zu tun hat erfahrt ihr hier. eine kleine DracoRon , wird aber noch etwas größer
1. Default Chapter

Roter Schnee 

1. Kapitel Schuld

Der Sommer war vorbei und allmählich sollte der herbst seine schönsten Farben zeigen, doch man hoffte vergebens. Es war Oktober und so heiß wie im Juli. „Ist das eine Hitze!" stöhnte Hermine und fächerte sich mit der hand etwas Luft zu, was jedoch recht wenig brachte denn die Luft stand. Nur schwerfällig konnten sich die Quidditschspieler auf ihren Besen halten. Lediglich die Luft während dem Fliegen lies ihnen wenigstens ein bisschen vergessen das es 40° C hatte , was für die kühlen Engländer eine unerträgliche Hitze war. „Komm schon Harry! Lass uns doch aufhören! Das bringt doch nichts!" rief der rothaarige Torhüter du wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Wir haben Übermorgen ein Spiel gegen Slytherin! Wir müssen trainieren!" Harry, der Junge der lebte und sich anscheinend etwas zu sehr auf dem Posten Kapitän ausruhte.

Die Restliche Quidditschmannschaft des Hauses Gryffindor stöhnten lauthals auf. „Was ist Leute? Wollt ihr nun gewinnen oder nicht? Nach der Niederlage von vor 1 Monat müssen wir uns mächtig ins zeug legen! Unser Team war seit 7 Jahren nicht mehr so schlecht wie in diesem Jahr!" rief er seinem Team zu. Melina Frances rollte demonstrativ mit den Augen. Plötzlich erschien ihr der Schläger mehr als ein Mordwerkzeug als ein Spielgegenstand. „Harry spinnt doch! Wir trainieren jetzt schon seit 3 stunden! Ich kann nicht mehr!" flüsterte Ginny Weasley dem jüngeren Deniz Abgey zu welcher gleicher Meinung war. Ron, der von den geplagten Spielern hilfesuchende Blicke zugeschickt bekam flog nun voller Zuversicht auf Harry zu. Er würde ihn schon davon überzeugt das es heute genug wäre. „Hör mal Harry! Wir sind alle völlig erschöpft! Lass uns doch jetzt aufhören und morgen früh einfach etwasfrüher anfangen wenn die sonne nicht gerade über uns brennt!" die blauen Augen lächelten voller Zuversicht.

„Ron! Willst du das wir wieder verlieren? Wir trainieren noch eine Stunde dann könnt ihr gehen!" Harry drehte Ron den Rücken zu. Voller entsetzen starrte dieser den Rücken seines besten Freunds an der langsam immer kleiner wurde. Ron wurde sauer. Stinksauer. „Nein Harry! Wir werden jetzt aufhören! Und wenn es dir so wichtig ist zu gewinnen dann fang das nächste mal doch einfach mal den Schnatz!"

Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich zu seinem freund um. „Du weißt ganz genau das ich von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde und deshalb nicht so gut fliegen konnte!" die beiden Freunde sahen sich hasserfüllt an. Ron wollte sich selbst ohrfeigen. Er wollte auf keinen fall jetzt schon wieder Streit mit Harry anfangen. Also flog Ron wieder zu seinen Ringen und schaute aufmunternd zu den Anderen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir Ron?" Hermine sah ihren rothaarigen Freund besorgt an. „ja geht schon!" seufzte Ron und lies sich in einen weichen kuscheligen Sessel fallen. Nach dem langen Training hatte er sich sofort geduscht und war alleine in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. „Harry hat total übertrieben! Ich werde später mal mit ihm reden! Das kann so nicht weiter gehen!" Hermine legte ihr buch zur Seite und nickte entschlossen. Ron konnte nur nicken. Ihm war schwindelig und in seinem Kopf drückte es schmerzhaft. „Ron? Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" Hermines Stimme hörte sich plötzlich so weit weg an. „w.. was?..." Ron öffnete die Augen doch er sah nichts mehr. Um ihn herum war alles Schwarz und ehe er sich versah war er nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein. Nur noch ein leiser schrei seiner Freundin war zu hören dann war alles still.

..."ach ja? Und deshalb müssen sie also 4 Stunden in der Hitze spielen? Harry! Ron hat einen heftigen Sonnenstich! Er war Ohnmächtig! Kapierst du denn nicht das es langsam genug ist?" brüllte Hermine. „Du verstehst das nicht! Ich muss meine Mannschaft zum Sieg bringen! Das ist mein letztes Jahr als Kapitän!" „Ach hör doch auf Harry und komm einmal von deinem hohen Ross runter! Seit diesem Jahr hast du dich total verändert! Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?" Langsam wurde Ron wach. Das war ja nicht auszuhalten. Seine zwei besten Freunde stritten sich lauthals an seinem Bett. Ron richtete sich blitzschnell auf. „haltet endlich die Klappe und hört auf euch zu streiten!" brüllte Ron. „Das ist doch total sinnlos! Verdammt noch mal ich bin nicht tot Hermine und vielen Dank für deine Besorgnis Harry!" Ron sah die beiden wütend an. Der junge der lebte senkte beschämt den Kopf während Hermine nur etwas rot um die nasenspitze wurde. „Würdet ihr mich dann bitte alleine lassen! Ich würd´ jetzt echt gern schlafen!" Ron legte sich wieder zurück in die Kissen.

Das letzte Schuljahr war immer etwas besonderes und aufregendes für jeden Schüler auf Hogwarts. Man veränderte sich, wurde erwachsen. Hermine Granger, Schulsprecherin und wohl die schlauste Hexe die es je gegeben hat. Harry Potter, der Junge der Lebte und im vergangen Jahr den dunklen Lord erneut bekämpft hatte, wohl war es klar das dies nicht von Dauer sein sollte doch gerade jetzt brauchten sie den kurzen Frieden, der Held, überall bekannt und nicht immer geliebt. Und dann war da noch Ronald Weasley, die Weasleys waren für ihre vielen Kinder bekannt demnach hatte Ron 6 Geschwister aber wer war er eigentlich? Ron war ein guter Schachspieler, zwar nicht sehr gut in der Schule aber ein treuer Freund und ausgezeichneter Hüter. Der beste freund Harry Potters.

Aber manchmal wünschte Ron sich es gäbe Harry nicht. Zwar schüttelte er sich diese Gedanken jedes Mal aus seinem Kopf aber sie waren da und es machte ihm angst. Eifersucht war keine gute Sache, aber war es denn falsch einmal von den Menschen bejubelt zu werden? Mittlerweile hatte sich Ron daran gewöhnt immer einen Schritt hinter Harry und Hermine her zu gehen. Alles eine gewisse Sache von Angewohnheit. Klar war er wichtig für die beiden, sehr wichtig sogar und natürlich liebte seine Familie ihn auch aber da war etwas. Etwas das Ron veränderte. Ihn nachdenken lies. Nicht immer aber immer dann wenn er alleine war.

„was denkst du? Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht mit ihm, oder?" Hermine sah ihren besten freund mit besorgter Miene an. Harry starrte nur geradeaus. Er wusste weder Antwort auf Hermines Frage noch wusste er was er eigentlich getan hatte. Er hatte seinen Freund in Gefahr gebracht und merkte nicht einmal das er sich verändert hatte. „Harry? Sag doch etwas!" erst als Harry eine wedelnde hand vor sich erblicke wendete er den Kopf zu seiner Freundin. „Ich weiß es nicht Hermine!" Er lies seinen Kopf etwas hängen und schaute auf den Boden. Hermine seufzte auf. „ich glaube er fühlt sich allein. Ich meine. Ron hatte noch keine richtige Beziehung! Bestimmt sehnt er sich nach Liebe und Zuneigung! Du kennst ihn doch!" Harry nickte nur schwach mit dem Kopf. Aber kannte er Ron wirklich? Er hatte ihn mal gekannt aber jetzt war er da nicht mehr so sicher.

Dies war ihr letztes Jahr. Nach diesem Jahr würde jeder von ihnen sein eigenes Leben beginnen und von da an kein Hogwartsschüler mehr sein sondern ein ausgebildeter Zauberer der als Auror oder Quidditschspieler sein Geld verdiente. Aber bis dahin war es immerhin noch fast Jahr. Fast ein ganzes Jahr voller Abenteuer und Erfahrungen.

„10 Punkte für Gryffindor! Wuhu unsere Gryffindors laufen heut zur Bestform aus! Es steht jetzt 60 zu 10 für Gryffindor!" verkündete Colin und gluckste vor Freude. „Besonders auf unseren Hüter mit der roten Mähne können wir Stolz sein!" Brüllte er ins Mikro was nur ein lautes Räuspern seiner Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall auslöste. Colin drehte sich verschmitzt grinsend zu seiner Lehrerin um und nickte nur vielwissend um sich dann voller Begeisterung wieder dem Kommentieren des Spiels zu widmen.

„Doch was ist das? Haben die beiden Sucher etwa..? JAH! Sie haben den Schnatz entdeckt! Los Harry schnapp dir das Ding!" Colin brüllte sich fast die Seele aus dem Leib und stand schon auf seinem kleinem Stühlchen. „Los Harry Los!" brüllte er und schon bald hatten alle Gryffindors miteingestimmt. „Mister Creeve! Ich muss schon bitten! Setzen sie sich! Und bleiben sie auch dort!" brüllte Professor McGonagall und wies Collin in seine Schranken. Harry war nah dran den Schnatz zu fangen, wenn nicht dieser arrogante Platinblonde reiche Schnösel neben ihm genau das gleiche Ziel verfolgte. Gerade als Harry seine hand ausstrecken wollte rammte Draco seinen Unterarm gegen Harry´s Seite. Ein dumpfes Stöhnen kam aus Harry, es schmerzte aber er musste den Schnatz jetzt einfach fangen. Voller Ergeiz flog Harry auf Malfoy zu. Gekonnt streckte Harry einen Fuß aus und trat Draco in die gleiche Stelle in die dieser ihn vorher getroffen hatte.

Das Stadion bebte vor Aufregung. Malfoy´s Augen schlossen sich einen Moment um sich dann blitzschnell wieder zu öffnen. „Potter!" zischte er und nahm die Verfolgung wieder auf. Harry drehte sich zu seinem Gegenspieler um. „Na Malfoy? Bist du zu langsam?" Draco schnaubte und beschleunigte sein Tempo. Harry grinste breit. Er hatte einen guten Plan in den letzten paar Sekunden ausgetüftelt. Und noch bevor er sein grinsen abschrauben konnte musste er einen Sturzflug machen da sein Jagdobjekt es sich anscheinend anders überlegt hatte und nun Blindlings mal wieder auf den Boden zu steuerte. Aber Harry kannte die Tücken des Goldenen Flattermanns. Er wusste mit ihm umzugehen. Doch gerade als er ihn greifen wollte hörte er einen lauten Aufschrei. Harry blickte gen Himmel und was er da sah lies ihn erstarren. Sein bester Freund steuerte gerade ohne Besen auf den Boden zu. Was hatte Ron eigentlich in letzter zeit? Warum passierten ihm immer so schlechte Dinge? War es seine Absicht? Oder wurde er nur träger?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er war noch immer hinter dem Schnatz her. Wieso half ihm eigentlich keiner?

Ron kam genau auf ihn zu. Oder besser auf den Blonden direkt hinter ihm. Wenn Ron auf Malfoy knallen würde würde er womöglich sterben. Denn eines wusste Harry. Malfoy würde Ron niemals fest halten und vor dem Tod schützen. Aber wo bleib Dumbledores Zauberspruch?

Ach richtig! Dumbledore war auf einem wichtigen Kongress der Ordens. Doch noch bevor sich Harry auch nur Gedanken machen konnte wie er Ron helfen konnte knallte dieser mit voller Wucht in den rücken des Blonden, welcher durch den Aufprall den Halt verlor und sich nicht mehr an seinem Besen halten konnte. Harry starrte das geschehen an. Er stoppte. Vergaß den Schnatz, vor seinem Augen spielte sich eine Schreckensszene ab. Ron Weasley , sein bester Freund prallte mit voller Wucht auf den harten Sandboden, neben ihm Draco Malfoy.

Eigentlich war ein Sturz in den San nicht sehr Gefährlich aber Ron wurde über seinen Ringen von einem Klatscher getroffen, der seine Geschwindigkeit beschleunigte.

„Ron!" kreischte Hermine und rannte auf ihren Freund zu. Voller Panik und entsetzen warf sie sich auf ihre Knie. Ron.. hörst du mich?" stammelte sie und schaute ihn entgeistert an. Sie hatte Angst ihn zu berühren, hatte angst ihm weh zu tun. Harry landete etwas abseits von dem geschehen. Langsam gib er auf die drei zu. Er sah zu wie Madam Pomfrey Ron und Malfoy mit ihrem Zauberstab schweben lies. Er sah zu wie Hermine in Tränen ausbrach und er sah zu wie sie ihn voller Angst anblickte. Das Quidditschfeld leerte sich schnell und zurück blieben die beiden Freunde. Der Brillenträger blieb neben Hermine stehen welche sich sofort erhebte. Ihr hand schnellte vor und klatschte mit voller Kraft auf Harrys Backe. „Wenn er stirbt bist du Schuld Harry!" flüsterte sie. „Hörst du? Dann bist du schuld!" brüllte sie und sah ihn voller entsetzen an. „ich weiß.." wisperte Harry und schloss seine Augen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Ich hoffe euch gefällt das 2. Kapitel auch. Langsam bekommt diese geschichte eine Story g Aber ich verspreche euch, dass es noch interessanter und lustiger wird. Natürlich wird auch viel Dramatik vertreten sein aber ich habe mir vorgenommen nicht zu Dramatisch zu sein, da ich gerne dazu neige.

Nun aber viel Spaß mit der story und danke noch mal für die Kommis

R&R ist gern willkommen.

2. Kapitel

Nur langsam konnte Ron seine Augen öffnen. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen und warum brummte sein Schädel nur so stark? Ron versuchte seine hand zu heben doch es stellte sich als weit aus schwieriger als erwartet heraus.

„Ron? Bist du wieder bei Bewusstsein?" wer war das? Er kante diese Stimme aber er sah nichts. „ich sehe nichts.." flüsterte er. „Einen Moment! „ wieder diese Stimme. Er spürte wie zwei zarte Hände über seinen kopf streichelten. Und plötzlich konnte er wieder sehen. Grelles Licht stach in seine Augen, lies ihn kurz erschrecken.

Sie haben Dir Augenklappen mit Wichtelsalbe angezogen. Madam Pomfrey befürchtete das du durch die Gehirnerschütterung etwas schlechter sehen könntest!" Es war seine kleine Schwester die ihn jetzt aus liebevollen Augen anschaute. „Was ist eigentlich passiert?" fragte er und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. „Du verdammtes Trampeltier bist vom Besen gefallen und hast mich mitgerissen! Das wirst du bezahlen Weasley! Das verspreche ich dir!" Ron blickte zur Seite direkt in die Augen des blonden Slytherin. „Sei still Malfoy! Du weißt genau das Ron von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde und nur deshalb auf die gefallen ist!" zischte Ginny und verschränkte die Arme. Draco zischte. „Dann sollte er das nächste mal etwas besser aufpassen! Dir ist klar das ich für 2 Monate nicht schreiben und nicht gehen kann?" Wieder schauten ihn hasserfüllte Augen an. Ron antwortete nicht. Er war also wieder mal vom Besen gefallen. „was ist mit mir passiert?" fragte er seine Schwester und schaute sie an. „Du hast dir ein Haufen Knochen gebrochen! Und.." „Hey! Ich habe mit dir geredet Weasley! Also antworte gefälligst! Ich will eine Entschuldigung und eine Entschädigung!" Man hörte deutlich den Spot in Draco´s Stimme. „halt doch einfach mal die Klappe Malfoy und misch dich nicht in ein Gespräch unter Erwachsenen ein!" Ginny schauten ihn abschätzend an. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen warum so viele Mädchen ihres Jahrgangs auf den blonden Jungen standen. Er sah wirklich unglaublich gut aus. Jedoch war sie immer noch der Meinung das dieser weder Gefühle noch irgendwas wie Zuneigung in sich trägt.

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein du dummes Ding? Weasleys! Ihr seid einfach nur Abschaum. Niederträchtige Schlammblutlieber und arme Schlucker die nicht einmal ihre eigene Familie ernähren kann." Draco lachte auf und schaute grinsend in die entzürnten Augen der jungen Weasley. „was ist denn? Hat dir die Sprache verschlagen oder könnt ihr es euch nicht mal leisten zu sprechen!" wieder dieses dreckige grinsen. „Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem Malfoy?" fragte plötzlich Ron mit ruhiger Stimme. Das war doch gar nicht seine Art. Normalerweise würde er sofort anfangen ihn mit Beschimpfungen zu überhäufen. Er setzte sich auf und schaute tonlos in die erzürnten Augen Malfoys. „mein einziges Problem ist deine Existenz!" zischte er. „Soll ich mich jetzt umbringen? Nur damit du glücklich bist?" „Ron, was soll das? Wovon sprichst du?" Ginny sah ihren Bruder besorgt an. „Tu es doch! Ein Maul weniger zu stopfen, nicht wahr?" Der blonde grinste. Mit einem mal kam Madam Pomfrey hereingeschneit. „Na dann lass uns mal sehen! Miss Weasley, wenn sie bitte draußen warten möchten! Ich muss die beiden Herren untersuchen!" Ginny nickte, doch sie war immer noch erschrocken über die Aussage ihres Bruders. Mit schnellen schritten eilte sie aus dem Krankenflügel und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Während der Untersuchung herrschte vollkommende Stille. Nur die fiebsige stimme Madam Pomfreys war zu hören wenn sie etwas auszusetzen hatte oder etwas verheilt ist. „Es ist wirklich ärgerlich das ich keinen Knochenaufbautrank mehr habe. Professor Dumbledore wird ihn bei seiner Ankunft dabei haben. Ihr müsst euch nur etwas gedulden." Sie lächelte die beiden aufmunternd an und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang der die Krankenbetten und ihren Arbeitsplatz trennte. Ron starte auf seine gebrochene hand. Eigentlich war er ganz froh endlich einmal Ruhe zu haben. Er würde es genießen nur noch zu liegen und nicht sprechen zu müssen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Hermine!" Ginny lächelte aufmunternd. „es geht ihm schon viel besser!" sagte sie und die beiden Mädchen gingen zur großen Halle. „Dann bin ich beruhigt! Er benimmt sich in letzter zeit etwas seltsam!" Hermine setzte sich neben Harry, der gerade damit beschäftigt war seinen Kartoffelbrei hinunter zu würgen. Hermine war immer noch der Meinung das es Harry´s Schuld war. Er hätte ihn vor diesem Sturz bewahren können wäre er nicht dem Schnatz hinterher geflogen. Aber er tat es nicht und das war es was Hermine so sauer machte. Aber Hermine konnte aber jetzt nicht sauer auf Harry sein. Sie konnte es einfach nicht. Ginny schwieg. Sie hatte nicht vor den beiden von Ron´s Sinneswandel zu erzählen. Sie hielt es einfach nicht für angebracht. „was ist los Harry? Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte sie und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Harry schaute nicht auf. „Alles ok.!" Murmelte er und aß weiter. Hermine seufzte. Sie wusste dass es Harry sehr nah ging was sie ihm an dem tag des Unfalls gesagt hatte und das es ihm von tag zu Tag schlechter ging. „na komm Harry! So schlimm kann der kartoffelbrei jetzt doch wirklich nicht schmecken! Schließlich schaufelst du ihn dir schon seit 6 Jahren in den Rachen!" sie lächelte und zum ersten mal seit langem schaute Harry ihr wirklich ins Gesicht. „Na komm. Ron geht es schon wieder viel besser! Du musst dich auf die Prüfungen konzentrieren! Ich will nicht dass wir alle durchfallen!" Ginny lachte auf. „Fang bloß nicht damit an. Da wird mir ganz übel!" murmelte Harry und ein leichtes grinsen huschte sich auf seine Lippen. Hermine lächelte.

Still und Regungslos lag Ron in seinem Krankenbett. Seine Augen waren starr auf die decke gerichtet. Neben ihm quasselten Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini mit Draco Malfoy. „..und alles nur wegen diesem dusseligen Weasley! Man sollte diese Weasleys wirklich alle auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen." Pansys Stimme war schrill. Es hörte sich eher wie ein Greifvogel als ein Mädchen an. Es war kein Geheimnis das Pansy unsterblich in Draco verliebt war aber es hatte niemanden gestört. Schließlich war fast jedes Mädchen in ihn verliebt und verknallt oder fand ihn attraktiv. Ron hörte wie die drei lachten. Sein Kopf drehte sich zu ihnen. „was gibt's da zu glotzen Weasley? Hast du keine eigenen Freunde oder was?" zischte Zabini und grinste eiskalt. Ron seufzte und schaute wieder zur wand. Pansy und Blaise tauschten verwunderte Blicke aus und sahen dann Draco fragend an. „Der benimmt sich schon seit wir hier sind so komisch. Hat wohl schiss ich könnte ihm was antun!" die drei lachten wieder auf.

Mit einem mal ging die Tür auf und Hermine und Harry kamen herein. „Hallo Ron! Wie geht´s dir?" fragte Hermine und lies einen Haufen Bücher auf seinem Nachtisch krachen. „Bis eben noch gut!" flüsterte Ron und schloss für einen Moment die Augen um sie dann lächelnd wieder zu öffnen. „was habt ihr mir mitgebracht?" Er grinste wie immer. „Schokofrösche und ein paar Zuckerstangen!" Harry reichte seinem besten Freunde die Süßigkeiten und lies sich neben ihm auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Snape meinte du solltest ein paar Aufsätze über verschiedene Themen schreiben! Natürlich muss Malfoy das nicht machen. Schließlich ist er nicht der schuldtragende dieser Misere. So waren seine Worte!" Hermine seufzte und blätterte eines der dicken Bücher durch. „Es ist aber dennoch interessant was wir gerade durchnehmen! Muss ich ehrlich zugeben." Harry und Ron sahen sich an und mussten los lachen. Hermine blickte die beiden fragend an. „Was?" fragte sie und ein stöhnen kam von einem schwarzhaarigem Mädchen das neben Dracos Bett stand. „Seid gefälligst leiser! Draco geht es nicht gut dank eurem verblödetem Freund! Nehmt gefälligst Rücksicht." Pansy warf ihre Haare nach hinten und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „So Kinder! Besuchszeit ist zu ende! Die beiden Herren brauchen ihre Ruhe!" Madam Pomfrey scheuchte die anderen hinaus und schaute die beiden an.

„Wann wird mein Vater hier sein um mich abzuholen?" fragte Malfoy giftig und verschränkte die arme abwartend. „Ich muss sie leider enttäuschen Mister Malfoy, ihr Vater wird nicht kommen. ER ist...wie soll ich sagen?" sie lächelte fast zu liebevoll. „Verhindert!" „Was soll das heißen?" zischte Draco. „Er hate mir versichert keine Termine in der letzten Zeit zu haben und mich sofort zu holen." Madam Pomfrey ging um sein bett herum und beugte sich etwas näher an Draco heran. Sie flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Ron verstand es nicht aber er wusste das es etwas schlimmes für Draco gewesen sein musste denn seine Augen weiteten sich immer mehr.

Seid diesem Tag war alles anders. Draco lies keinen besuch mehr zu. Er redete mit niemandem mehr. Alle paar Tage kamen ein paar Männer und nahmen ihn für ein paar Stunden mit. Wenn er wieder kam bekam er einen starken Schlaftrank und schlief bis zum nächsten Mittag.

„Was denkt ihr ist passiert? Es steht nichts im Tagespropheten aber ich bin davon überzeugt das sein Vater in Askaban hockt!" sagte Hermine und schaut auf den schlafenden Draco. Sein Gesicht war blasser als sonst und unter seinen Augen zeigten sich dunkle Augenränder. „Wann waren eigentlich das letzte mal seine Freunde da?" Hermine fuhr sich durch ihr haar und schaute die beiden fragend an. Auf ihrem Schoß lag eine alte Ausgabe des Brocken - Alles für die traditionelle Hexe. Sie hatte es schon zur hälfte durch. „Sie kommen gar nicht mehr. Er hat ihnen verboten sie zu besuchen. Ich weiß auch nicht warum." Sagte Ron und kratzte sich, so gut es mit einem Gips ging, die Nase. „Vielleicht ist es ihm peinlich. Das wird ein gefundenes fressen für all diejenigen die sich all die Jahre von ihm schikanieren lassen mussten. Wir miteingeschlossen! " sagte Hermine. Harry schaute den schlafenden Draco abschätzend an. „Ihm ist höchstwahrscheinlich klar geworden dass er niemandem auch nur den Verdacht geben darf es sein etwas schlimmes passiert." Sie seufzte und schaute zu Harry. „ich werde diesen arroganten Fatzke sicherlich nicht verschonen. Er wird zu spüren bekommen wie ich über ihn denke!" Harrys Gesichtsausdruck zeigte puren hass. Seine Augen waren zu schlitzen zusammen gekniffen und seine Lippen zeigten einen Ausdruck von Ekel. „Harry!" ermahnte ihn Hermine und schüttelte verachtend den Kopf. „Wir sind keine 12 mehr. Wir sollten uns aus dieser Sache raushalten. Wir können froh sein das er uns ab jetzt in Ruhe lässt! Nicht wahr Ronald?" Hermine schaute zu Ron doch dieser hatte ihr gar nicht zugehört. Ron schaute aus dem Fenster nach draußen. Es war immer noch unerträglich heiß draußen und keiner nahm an dass der Winter dieses Jahr noch recht kalt werden würde. Ron mochte den Sommer. Aber er mochte auch den Winter. Wohl eher den Schnee. Als kleines Kind hatte er sich immer gewünscht es könnte im Sommer schneien und er könnte in seiner Badehose einen Schneemann bauen der nicht schmilzt und nicht kalt ist. Ron musste instinktiv lächeln wenn er daran dachte. Seine Brüder hatten ihn damit früher immer aufgezogen und ihn ausgelacht. Nur Ginny war fest davon überzeugt dass es im Sommer auch schneien könnte. Er hatte ihr immer erzählt aus was der Schnee bestehen würde und wie er aussah.

„Rot ist er Ginny und er schmeckt nach Bonbons! Er ist schön warm und schmilzt nie!"

große blaue Augen glitzerten ihn glücklich an. „Ist das wahr Ron?" fragte die kleinste Weasley und ihre vordere Zahnreihe war vollkommen Zahnlos so das es sich eher nach einem zischen anhörte. „Und man nennt es den Roten Schnee!" schrie Ron und hob seine Hände in den Himmel. „Es schneit nur alle Tausend Jahre aber wenn es schneit dann kommen alle Menschen aus ihren Häusern und lachen und lassen den leckeren roten Schnee auf ihre Zungen schneien!" Ron strahlte vor Glück. Ob die Geschichte stimmte oder nicht wusste er nicht mehr aber er konnte sich gut vorstellen dass sie stimmte. „Und werden wir das sehen Ron? werden wir den Roten Schnee sehen?" fragte Ginny voller Zuversicht. „Klar!" schrie Ron aus vollem Hals und rannte auf dem Hof umher.

„Glaub ihm kein Wort Ginny! Das hat er alles nur erfunden! So einen roten Schnee gibt's gar nicht!" sagte Fred. „Ron lügt dich an. Glaub ihm nicht immer alles!" stimmte ihm George zu. Ron blieb stehen. Er schaute seine Geschwister traurig an. Es war das erste mal in seinem Leben das er richtig traurig war. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ron lügt nur noch rum Mutter!" schrie Percy und verschränkte die Arme vor der brust. „Red keinen Unsinn an deine Schwester sonst glaubt sie es am Ende noch!" Ron ballte seien Hände zu Fäusten.

Es gab nie Momente in der Familie in der sich Ron ausgeschlossen gefühlt hatte. Er fühlte sich immer als volles Familienmitglied.

„Ihr lügt doch alle! Ron hat Recht! Es gibt den Roten Schnee! Und ihr werdet es alle sehen! Weil ihr alle Lügner seid! Ihr wollt doch nur wieder Ron ärgern!" schrie Ginny und trampelte auf dem sandigen Boden herum. Ron sah seine Schwester mit nassen Augen an. Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Komm Ron wir gehen!" Ginny ging auf ihn zu und packte ihn an der Hand. Zusammen rannten sie bis in den Wald. Keiner der beiden Kinder sagte auch nur ein Wort bis sie an dem kleinen Bach in mitten des kleinen Waldes angekommen sind. „Glaubst du mir denn wirklich?" fragte Ron auf einmal vorsichtig und setzte sich auf einen trockenen Stein. „Natürlich glaub ich dir! Du bist doch mein großer Bruder!" lachte Ginny und zog ihre Schuhe samt Socken aus. Sie hob ihren Rock hoch und stieg in den kalten Bach. Schrill lachte sie auf als sie das kalte nass spürte. Ron grinste. „Irgendwann wird es den Roten Schnee geben und dann werden sie alle staunen und wissen dass wir recht hatten. Irgendwann..." Ron schaute zum Himmel. Das war das letzte mal als sie über den roten Schnee geredet hatten.

„Ron? Hallo? Alles in Ordnung?" Eine schmale hand wedelte vor seinen Augen hin und her. Ron blinzelte und schaute fragend in die verwunderten Augen seiner Freundin Hermine. „ist alles in ordnung mit dir? Du hast nicht reagiert als ich dich gerufen habe! Ich hab dich bestimmt 20 mal gerufen und du hast nicht reagiert und aus dem Fenster gestarrt!" Hermine sah ihn besorgt an. „Was? ne alles ok. Ich hab nur vor mich hingeträumt und hab dich halt nicht gehört!" Ron schaute zu Draco und dann wieder zu seinen Freunden.

„ich glaube wir lassen dich jetzt alleine, was meinst du?" Hermine lächelte ihn liebevoll an und stand auf. „Ja ich muss echt noch etwas schlafen. Bis morgen dann!"

„Bis morgen Ron und schlaf dich aus!" rief ihm Harry noch zu bevor die Tür sich schloss und die beiden Jungen wieder alleine in dem Zimmer waren.

„Wie konntest du nur..." Ron schreckte hoch. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Draco. „was hast du gesagt?" fragte er doch er antwortete nicht. „ich hab dir vertraut Vater!" Draco redete fast klar und deutlich. Seine Augen waren jedoch geschlossen und er machte eher den Anschein als würde er schlafen. „Malfoy?" rief Ron. „Was laberst du?"

„Du warst es der mich tag für Tag halb tot geprügelt hat..." Rons Augen weiteten sich. Draco redete im Schlaf. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an die Worte Madam Pomfreys. Sie sagte ihm das dieser Schlaftrank sehr stark sei und es sein kann das er das Unterbewusstsein weckt und ihn seine Gedanken und Träume sprechen lässt. Doch sie hielt es für ausgeschlossen. Wie es aussah irrte sie sich. Ron hörte Draco zu.

„Seit ich denken kann hast du mich geschlagen und nun verlangst du von mir dich zu befreien? Auf illegale weiße? Soll ich etwa auch in Askaban landen? Ist das dein Wunsch? Ich werde deinem beschissenem Lord sicherlich nicht dienen. Ich diene niemandem...es ist mir scheißegal was mit Potter und seinem Kindergarten ist... Du bist erbärmlich. Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zutun haben... du hast mich wie Dreck behandelt... „ Ron schaute auf Draco´s blasse Lippen. Seit den letzten 2 Jahren hatte sich der junge Malfoy stark verändert. Zwar war er immer noch das gleiche Ekel wie immer , jedoch war er nun der größte Schüler Hogwarts´ und nicht mehr Ron, was ihn schon am Anfang des Schuljahres nervte. Draco wurde zu dem Schwarm aller Mädchen und es kotzte ihn an. Man hörte nur noch Gekicher wenn er auftauchte. Mädchen himmelten ihn an wo man nur hinsah. „Ich werde dir nicht mehr helfen... ich will dich nie wieder sehen.. wegen dir muss ich zu diesem Seelenklempner und mich untersuchen lassen. Ich will nicht mehr.. verstehst du nicht das es vorbei ist? Du kannst mir nicht mehr drohen.. Alles was du mir drohst wirst du mir nicht mehr antun können.. du wirst sterben Vater... hörst du? Sie bringen dich um und ich werde dabei sein!" Draco´s Stimme war monoton. Es passte nicht zu dem was er sagte aber Ron verstand alles vollkommen klar. Er hörte ihm die ganze nacht lang zu. Draco erzählte nur von seinem Vater.

Er hatte ihn also geschlagen. Jahre lang und jetzt musste er zu einem Psychiater und sich behandeln lassen.

Sein Vater saß in Askaban und wird bald den Todeskuss bekommen. Der dunkle Lord lebte noch und Draco sollte ihm dienen doch er weigerte sich.

Ron blieb still liegen. Sein herz raste vor Aufregung. Gleich morgen würde er alles Hermine und Harry erzählen.

Oder doch nicht? Ron schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sein linker Arm pochte und sein Kopf tat weh. Er war müde.

Ron entschied sich keinem etwas davon zu erzählen. Er würde Malfoy darauf ansprechen und ihn zur rede stellen. Er würde dieses mal derjenige sein der am meisten wusste und etwas gegen den Fein in der Hand hatte. Dieses mal würde er der jenige sein der gelobt wird.

Neben ihm hörte er wie sich Draco bewegte. Es war Morgen.

„Scheiße..!" stöhnte Draco und hielt sich die hand vor sein Gesicht. „Seit wann ist die Welt so hell!" flüsterte er und war sich sicher Ron würde schlafen. „Wohl seit dem dein Vater in Askaban hockt, was?" grinste Ron und öffnete seine Augen. Er sah in das erstarrte Gesicht Draco Malfoys und zum ersten mal war er derjenige der die Oberhand behielt. Ron genoss es wie Draco zu schwitzen anfing und sein Gesicht immer blasser wurde.

„Woher weißt du das?" stammelte Draco.

„Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache du verlaustes Wiesel oder du wirst meinen Zauberstab noch in anderen Regionen zzu spüren bekommen 1 „ zischte der blonde Slytherin und bohrte seinen dünnen Zauberstab tief in den Bauch des anderen. Ron knurrte. Dieser Typ hatte es tatsächlich geschafft sich auf ihn zu setzten und seinen scheiß Zauberstab in seinen Bauch zu bohren.

„Verpiss dich Frettchen! Gar nichts sag ich dir, damit das klar ist! Und jetzt runter von mir." Zischte der Rotschopf zurück und versuchte sich aus der Ohnmacht zu befreien, leider völlig aussichtslos. „Ich sage dir eines Wieseljunge. Wenn du deinen Mund aufmachst bring ich dich um. Ich werde dich verschwinden lassen und niemand wird sich dafür interessieren!" zischte der blonde und ging von Ron´s bett runter. Seine wunden pochten und kalter schweiß perlte über seine Stirn.

„Wenn ich du wäre würde ich meinen Mund nicht so weit aufreißen. Schließlich bist du es der in Schwierigkeiten steckt, nicht ich, Frettchenjunge!" der Rothaarige klang ruhig und gelassen. Was war eigentlich mit ihm los? Seid wann reagierte er so? Wurde er etwa erwachsen?

Ron schlug die Augen auf. Erwachsen? Er fuhr sich durch die haare und erschrak etwas, seine Hand fühlte sich so kaputt an. Traurig schaute er sich die schmalen Finger an. Alles an ihm war schmal und lang außer sein Gesicht, das war eher etwas rundlich.

„Verdammt noch mal Weasley! Was ist mit dir los? Hör mir gefälligst zu wenn ich dir etwas sage!" die laute Stimme des entzürnten Malfoy´s drang an sein Ohr. „was?" fragte Ron gelangweilt und drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Blonden. „Du kannst froh sein das ich es mir überhaupt erlaube dich anzusehen. Also antworte gefälligst! Was hast du alles gehört? Was weißt du und woher?" Draco sprach aggressiv und nervös. Anscheinend machte es ihn rasend nicht zu wissen was Ron alles wusste. Die Ungewissheit war unerträglich für ihn.

„Dein Vater sitzt in Askaban. Mehr nicht verdammt!" zischte Ron genervt und schloss seine Augen wieder.

Doch der Blonde Slytherin traute dem ganzen nicht so recht. Er musste aufpassen dass Weasley sich nicht auch noch bei Saint Potter und dem Schlammblut ausplaudern würde.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ja das war´s für´s zweite Kapitel

1 Ich weiß nicht wieso aber ich soll, nach Anweißung meiner freundin klar stellen das Draco damit nicht seinen Po meint sondern eher herz, Rachen und co. , nur mal so zur Information.

Meine lieblingsstelle ist eigentlich die in der Ron und seine geschwister noch so klein sind, solche Szenen kommen jetzt öfters, auch von Draco. Ich fidne es einfach zu süß.

Also bis zum nächsten Mal

eure GossiP.Sister .-


End file.
